Ariel Black (Pleiades)
'Ariel Carina Black '''was born to Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell on August 14, 1980, in St. Mungo's hospital. She was the younger fraternal twin sister to Serena Black. She was also preceded by Alina and Vega Black, and succeeded by Artemis Black. Black attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998. She was Sorted into Slytherin, and joined Draco Malfoy's gang. From there, she would become involved with the Death Eaters. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Ariel Black was the fourth of five sisters, and a fraternal twin. She grew up feeling proud of her lineage. She was initially very close with her twin sister, Serena. However, as a child she was more neglected by their mother, not being as special as the other four. Education Year One (1991-92) Black was Sorted into Slytherin, like the majority of her paternal family. She was immediately close with her paternal cousin, Draco Malfoy. She delved into Death Eater ideologies, separating from her sisters, especially Vega, believing that her heritage made her special and superior. She also felt like as a Slytherin, she was discriminated against. She volunteered to be Draco Malfoy's second in a wizard's duel against Harry Potter, but this never came to pass, as it was a trick. Afterwards, when her sister fainted before the infamous match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Black told her about what happened during the match, and even supported her. Black and her twin sister however had a fight during the Christmas holidays about Serena's involvement with Potter. Black further came to dislike her sister after she won fifty points for Gryffindor, causing Slytherin to lose the House Cup at the literal last minute. Year Two (1992-93) Black was eager to return to Hogwarts because she disliked her family's treatment of her for her seeking out the truth about their family. She was disappointed hat her youngest sister, Artemis, was Sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin like her. She did, however, find prodigies in Slytherin she mentored and set against her sister: Arwen Agravaine and Reyna Zabel. Later, after her sister was believed to be the Heir of Slytherin, Black discouraged the rumor, believing her sister to be incapable of it. She eventually dueled her sister during the club, and was frightened at what she had become, and the strength of her friends’ opinions. Appearance and Personality Ariel Black was strong-willed, independent, and aggressive. She looked for fights, and felt superior to her sisters and others within her school. She was Sorted into Slytherin for her ambitions and elitist personality. She does care about her family more than anything else, valuing fraternity and bloodlines alike. She also carried ideas about freedom of information and the need to be informed about the world she lived in, even if that was considered evil. Black ultimately wanted to be special, as she was constantly competing for attention as the twin without abilities and the middle child. She believed that her sisters found her replaceable and did not like her. At times, she was horrified by her own capacity for cruelty, but was seized with a strong temper. She had black hair like Walburga Black, and blue eyes. She also had a lean yet muscular build from playing Quidditch, and skin that tanned in the sun, unlike the vast majority of her family. Skills and Abilities Ariel Black was a skilled duelist and flyer, and had potential to be a strong witch. Relationships Family Parents Ariel Black admired the crimes that she believed that her father committed. She was intrigued by her paternal family and the long history, while being dismayed at the weakness of her maternal family, the Caldwells. She did not have very much respect for her mother, growing up. She especially disliked how Caldwell hid the paternal side from Black in a misguided attempt to keep her children from turning out like Regulus or the Malfoys. She also felt she was disliked by her mother for not being special, and found her instruction to be hypocritical. Alina Black Black viewed her eldest sister, Alina, as being a busy-body who interfered endlessly in her life. Vega Black Black hated her second-eldest sister. She thought that Vega was meddling and did not understand her. She also became increasingly violent with Vega, slapping her and screaming at her whenever Alina forced the sisters to interact, in hopes of repairing a relationship that was practically nonexistent to begin with. Serena Black Black used to be very close with her fraternal twin. The two had a bond with one another, partially because they were the only ones in the Caldwell household who had to share a room. But their relationship began to break when they were sorted into the famous rival houses in 1991. It didn't help matters that as Serena became more entrenched with helping the Golden Trio, Ariel was growing closer to her paternal cousin, Draco Malfoy. While Ariel was still capable of reaching out to her sister when she thought the situation was truly necessary like with Serena's vision before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, she was too far gone. Artemis Black Ariel was a bit jealous of Artemis, and felt she was a rival because they were the two youngest in the family. But that did not stop her from being disappointed in Artemis for not going to Slytherin. She found her youngest sister to be likeable, and one of the few who still saw the good in her after the 1992-93 school year. Friends Black was close with Draco Malfoy, and joined his gang in her first year. She did not care for Crabbe or Goyle, but did rather like the Greengrass sisters and looked forward to speaking more with Blaise Zabini. Etymology Ariel is a name that means "God's Lion". Ariel is a moon of Neptune. Ariel was also an air spirit in the Shakespeare play ''The Tempest. This refers to Black's magic, as well as her aggressive attitude, and of course ties into th Black family legacy. Carina is a star used for navigation in the south, referring to Ariel’s own mixed heart and the confusing directions it led her in. Black is name for an English word referring to the darkest color, associated with evil and mystery. Trivia * Ariel Black is played by Kaya Scoledario Appearances * Pleiades- first appearance Category:House of Black Category:Slytherins Category:Females